


Holding on for One More Day

by bonafidereader



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafidereader/pseuds/bonafidereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan gets a phone call and he turns to ice</p><p>from a tumblr promt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on for One More Day

“Adam?”

“Ronan,” his voice was soft, scared and cracking, “please come and get me.”

Ronan felt like he’d been submerged in ice. His breath caught in his throat and he was moving out the door, ignoring Gansey’s worried look.

“Where are you?” he demanded, the clattering of his feet down Monmouths steps the perfect soundtrack for his worry, matching the frantic beat of his heart.

“I, uh, I think I’m pretty close to Nino’s,” Adam said, sounding dazed, “Th-the ally behind the gas station. The one down the street.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes,” Ronan told him, slamming the door of the BMW.

 

Five minutes and at least eleven broken trafic laws latter, Ronan screeching to a stop in front of the ally Adam had mentioned on the phone. Not even closing the car door, he sprinted around the corner and felt his heart stop once he saw the figure huddled up against the wall., painted in nighttime darkness. The cold fear that had been spiting him in half since he’d picked up Adam’s call was replaced with a burning rage for whoever had done this to his boy.

“Adam, hey, Ad, you with me?” Ronan asked, softening his voice.

Looking up, Adam met his gaze and nodded very slowly, like he wasn’t positive of his okayness at all. He didn’t look hurt, Ronan noted with relief, but there were bags under his eyes and he was shaking.

“Alright. Can you stand?”

Another nod and a deep breath had Adam heaving himself to his feet. He stumbled into Ronan as soon as he was on his feet with a muffled “I’m sorry” pressed into Ronan shoulder.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for,” Ronan grunted, helping Adam make his way into the passengers seat of the BMW before pulling his phone out.

“300 Fox Way, psychic hotline, this is Orla,” the voice came through.

“Orla, it’s Ronan. I need-“

“BLUE!” Orla cut him off, hollard for her cousin, “It’s the snake!”

There was some muffled thunking and an irritated huff before Blue’s voice came through asking him what the hell it was that he needed at twelve thirty in the morning.

“Something’s wrong with Adam. He isn’t hurt but, I just, I can’t fucking figure it out,” he told her, all in a rush.

“Bring him here,” she told him and her voice was laced with worry now, “I’ll call Gansey. I’m guessing that you didn’t exactly spare any time in getting to Adam.”

She wasn’t wrong. It was a little scary how well she knew him now.

“Thanks Sargent,” he said before ending the call.

 

“Bring him in here,” Maura waved from the couch in the living room.

Ronan, with help from Blue, stummbled Adam over to the couch where he very promptly collapsed. Call bustled into the room a minute later with a box filled with herbs and Jimi followed not a moment later with some fowl smelling tea.

“Hey, Adam,” Maura started, “we need you to sit up.”

Groaning the entire time and with Ronan watching nervously from a foot away, Adam pushed himself up on the couch.

“First order of buissness-how long has it been since you last eat?” Calla demanded.

Adam looked down guiltily before a mummbled, “A few days. Three, maybe?” escaped his lips.

Ronan tried very hard not to explode where Adam could see him, so he waited until he was in Fox Ways back yard to let out a long and frustrated “Shit!” before burrying his head in his hands.

He wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d stayed like that before Blue voice said, “It isn’t your fault, Ronan.”  
She looked different, in the night. Her hair was around her face, just touching her shoulders, and she was wrapped in a short kimono with the ends fraying in places. Her legs were bare but there were bright pink socks patterned in pigs on her feet which was oddly and annoyingly endearing to Ronan.

“You had no idea that this was going on,” she said, not looking at him.

“That’s the damn problem,” he scoffed, “he’s my boyfriend and I had no idea that he was hurting and not eating.”

“Mom and Calla said part of it is Cabeswater as well,” Blue told him, finally meeting his eyes.

“Jesus, Sargent,” he pushed off the banister, “like that is going to make me feel any better.”

God, he should be able to help with that at least. He’d specifically asked, no, he’d fucking told Cabswater to keep Adam safe. To make sure he was well. This wasn’t well. This. Wasn’t. Safe!

“Ronan!”

The farmilliar voice pulled him out of his haze of anger and fear and sadness. There were hands on his shoulders, not Blue, to big to be Blue.

“Lynch, snap out of it,” Gansey demanded, his worried hazel eyes coming into focus, “I get that you’re worried about Adam but you won’t do him any good out here being angry.”

Nodding, Ronan shrugged his shoulders back before following Gansey back inside. At the doorway to the living room, Ronan stopped short. Adam was lying on the couch, propped up with pillows and tucked in a worn quilt, looking far to pale. A small had pushed his shoulder forwards and in that moment, Ronan Lynch was very thankful for Blue Sargent.  
At the side of the couch, Ronan ducked and placed a brief kiss on Adam’s clammy forehead before folding himself to the floor, taking one of Adam’s hands in his own, and preparing to wait out the night.

 

There was something brushing against Ronans head.

Pulling back from where the side of his face had, apparently, been resting on the couch, he lock eyes with Adam. Ronan quickly scrambled to his knees, taking the hand that Adam had been running over his skull and softly kissing ever knuckle.

“’Morning,” Adam mumbled, still half asleep.

“Hi,” Ronan smiled, almost happy for the first time in several hours.

But then Adam was moving like he wanted to get up. When Ronan tried to stop him, he just shifted and made it very clear what he wanted.

Once they were both settled under the quilt, Adams back pressed to Ronan’s chest with a tangled of legs falling over the cushions, Ronan tucked his chin over Adams shoulder. He felt Adam’s hum of contentement through his chest.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” Adam agreed, and that was all that needed to be said.

 

Blue woke them up again a few hours later, with a smirk on her face that said she had taken photos of them and was not against using them for blackmail purposes.

Well that was fine, Ronan thought, feeling Adam’s smile against his lips and hearing the click, click, click, of a camera phone. He had all he needed right here.

**Author's Note:**

> come and chill with me on tumblr


End file.
